


Give Into Me.

by Cupping_Cakes



Series: Lack Of Guilt [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Hallucinations, Implied Sexual Content, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Rape/Non-con, Rick is not a good person in this fic, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: "Yes.





	Give Into Me.

**Author's Note:**

> A FEW QUICK NOTES:
> 
> IM BACK!
> 
> Sorry its been awhile fics will be updated but with all the rumors of Rick leaving I had to do this.
> 
> Review???
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

It's when he's alone he thinks about the past.

 

Thinks about every lie.

Thinks about every death.

 

Thinks about........her.

Something he'd never told another soul because he'd never seen a reason to.

But now, all he can do is think.

Focus on the pain and feel the wetness seeping through the side of his shirt.

He'd never thought he'd make it to this age.

Watch raven curls becoming snow white.

Watching himself fall away every single fucking day as time took away from him.

But it'd happened.

_Fuck._

\--------------------------------------

Blue eyes gaze up at the sky for a moment. Red rimmed and nearly blinded by the sudden light shining into them.

_This wasn't supposed to be like this._

He's tired.

Tired and still forcing himself to take each step until he'd found somewhere "perfect" enough for him.

For a moment he sees Grady again.

White halls and crimson pools. Blonde curls and then stillness.

_She had her whole life ahead of her._

He can feel the size of the wet patch growing. Slow.....steady.....running over his stomach and down the right side of his hip, but.......somehow, all he can do is laugh even now.

Men like him..... _monsters_ like him didn't die so peacefully.

He'd lost so much.

Lost himself along the way.

But she'd still been there every night he closed his eyes or looked into a shadowed doorway too long.

_Always waiting for him._

\--------------------------------------- 

Blue eyes watching him for some sort of emotion.

Slender fingers curled and beckoning him to come.

Always told no.

But, he'd wished he could.

Wished she had showed the anger and hate he knew he deserved from her but, that just wasn't Beth.

She'd never stopped seeing the good in him no matter what he'd done to her.

\----------------------------------------

Its silent here.

Peaceful and still.

When he feels the brush of fingers against his hand.

Slender digits tracing over his knuckles and touching the wound on his side.

"Go away Beth," he doesn't open his eyes for a moment. Just tries to ignore the sensation until he feels it again.

Eyes seeing that smile and eyes staring back at him.

He wants to say something.

Say leave and just forget she'd seen him like this but he doesn't.

He just touches her.

Hand molding to the curve of her face as he finally says what she's been waiting for.

" _Yes._ "


End file.
